


You Know What You're Getting Into

by NukaDarling



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chastity Device, F/M, Gratuitious Femdom, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, brief dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaDarling/pseuds/NukaDarling
Summary: The great thing about the Overboss? She takes what she wants.A gratuitious story about unprotected hard fuckin' and the consequences thereof.Kinktober prompt: CreampieKinktober prompt: Nipple/TitsKinktober prompt: Chastity Device
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	You Know What You're Getting Into

By the time Nuka-World had seen two years under the new Overboss, pretty much everyone assumed that her right hand man, Porter Gage, was routinely fucking her silly. On the rare occasion that the two were separated, she definitely had some frustrations to work out. 

Everyone agreed that they were amazingly productive, but the Overboss was a real hardass, and whatever Gage was doing seemed to work out best for everyone.

Dumbshit raiders could believe what they wanted, Nora grumped. Gage had been away for a fortnight overseeing a new operation in the Commonwealth and she was doing just fine without him.

It was her birthday. She’d never told him, she didn’t know his, and she didn’t expect any special treatment, but she was feeling her age. Her lower back ached, only barely soothed by a hot bath that night after a day of honest-to-god scalping with the Pack.

She could find other people to do this shit. Happy fuckin’ birthday, Nora.

Gage returned a few days later and it was straight to work. Strategy first, a solo debrief before getting the other leaders in to talk shop, and then boots to the ground for some schmoozing with the unwashed masses. She was successful not because she was pleasant, but because she got caps into their pockets and a chance at a better life. She didn’t particularly care for the drama or the scandals of it all, and especially not for the flatterers trying to sweet-talk their way into her favor. She wanted to walk through her land and turn no heads at all because people were busy.

Devoted as ever, Gage followed behind, scribbling notes as she dictated, rarely interrupting with chitchat as he surveyed the raiders. His vigilance had saved their hides before, sniffing out problems before they escalated, and she couldn’t help a wave of… fondness. She wasn’t sentimental, but she could certainly appreciate a good asset when she saw one.

She’d decided by the time they retired that night. Doors locked, security bots in place, and finally alone together, his stony exterior cracked and a smile crept up to that one handsome eye. “Hey, Boss.”

“Hey, yourself.” She unclipped her armor and beckoned him behind her to remove it from her back. He stripped her dutifully, laying out each piece for inspection and cleaning later, and returned to stand behind her. She nestled wonderfully against his chest, and even as he towered over her, she felt a shift in the energy between them.

She loved his body, and he loved being needed. She took just as freely as he gave, just as enthusiastically, and he hadn’t denied her anything— seemed to delight in pleasing her.

“Get out of all that and get to bed, I wanna see you.” She turned in his arms and gave him an appreciative glance, hands going for his narrow hips.

“Boss, you can feel me up or I can do what you said. Mixed messages.” He leaned into her touch, pressing their bodies close, and she gave his dick a good squeeze.

“Want me to stop?” His body language said pretty clearly, no, don’t you dare, but she liked to hear it. He looked torn for a moment, then tentatively said, “I don’t much mind what you do, Boss. I’m right where I want to be.”

Her hands slid up his back, under his harness, and she took a shameless sniff of him. Sweat, rust, cigarettes, maybe a chemical tang of a hasty effort to clean up for her. She pressed her fingers deep into the meat around his spine. A pained sound escaped him before she pulled away and kissed his chest through a gap in his armor. “Go on, then. I’ll be right there.”

While he trekked to the bed, lighting their sparse candles along the way, Nora took her time heading to the bar and mixing herself a drink. A little whiskey, a little more soda, and for a rare treat, an ice cube from the tiny freezer Gage had presented to her after her first year as the Overboss.

Gage was on his back, nude but for some socks, skin streaked with grime that she inexplicably wanted to lick off of him. She perched herself on a bar stool across from the bed and took a sip of her drink, hiding a smile as Gage’s dick twitched with interest under her scrutiny.

“Trouble is, I don’t know what I want to do with you,” she lied. “I could ride your face again and again until I’m done with you. I could suck you until you’re close and tease you until you can’t take it anymore.” His hands went for his dick, eye searching hers for permission, and she smiled.

Slow strokes, enjoying the show. She set her glass aside and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in the tight wraps she used to hold her breasts down. They were an inconvenience at the best of times, heavy and overly sensitive to the touch— a fact which delighted Gage on the rare occasion that she let him play with her tits.

It felt amazing when he did, all teeth and tongue and a rough touch that drove her wild, but she didn’t like feeling so vulnerable. Gage, bless him, never hounded her for it.

“You could do all that,” he grunted. “Sure have missed you, though, Boss. Was thinking about that sweet ass every night— pretty much every night? Spent some killin’ dudes, I guess. Other nights? Totally ass.”

Nora giggled and hopped down from her perch, then balanced her drink on his chest. Gage went still, hand clamped tight on his prick, and she gave him a fond stroke. “Keep going. Don’t spill that, though. I don’t want to have to stop to change the sheets.” She unbuttoned her pants as she turned away from him, and when she heard the careful slap of skin on skin, she hooked her thumbs through her belt loops and wiggled out. “This ass?”

“That’s the one,” he whined. “Fuck, Boss…”

“That’s the idea.” She turned back and reclaimed her drink, finishing it in one swallow and setting the glass aside before climbing over him. “I want to ride you. Sound good?”

“Real good,” he groaned, hands going for her hips. She moved one down to her cunt, gasping excitedly when Gage took the subtle fuckin’ hint and spread her open, trapping his dick between her lips with a thumb over her clit. She rocked between his hand and his cock, not quite allowing him to slide inside before she’d move again.

It was a damn good tease, and on another night she could draw this out for ages, but she had other plans tonight. She canted her hips just right and took him deep and fast, shuddering hard at the feel after _so long_.

Under her, Gage yelped out, knowing well enough by now that she liked him loud. He grabbed a firm handful of her ass and thrust up, and she generously let him— this time.

She’d have to do something about her handsy boy, but, oh, he was good with them, touching her just right while she rode his dick. She bore down hard and clenched tight around him, biting her lips on a shout as she hit her climax.

Gage was wrecked, but patient, and he shuddered hard when she resumed her pace. “Not gonna last much longer, Boss.”

She took his hand and brought it up to her mouth to taste herself. Gage groaned and slammed his head back hard against the bed. One hand went to the base of his cock, squeezing hard. “Not playing, I’m gonna shoot.”

She moved a pair of his fingers into her mouth, sucking gently. Gage growled and pulled them back, now trying to push her away. “Going to _come inside you, Nora_.”

“I want you to.”

In an instant, he pushed her hard to her back and collapsed over her, fist working his cock as he came over her belly, mouth open in a pained gasp against her throat. She stroked his hair through it, down to his neck and his back, until she finally felt the tension seep out of his muscles and he melted against her.

“...Sorry for the violence, but that’s a dangerous game,” he murmured, voice shaking, and Nora kissed his forehead.

“When do I play games, Gage?”

He rolled away and sat up, eyes wide. “What—”

“I want a baby and I don’t have a lot of time left for it,” she said, reaching for a towel to scrub at the mess he made on her.

Gage was quiet for a long moment. “Shit, Boss, I’m not really a parental type.”

“I didn’t ask you to be. Your part in this is pretty easy, actually.”

He huffed and looked away, shoulders slumping. “But— you _can’t_.”

“Fucking try me, Porter Gage. I am in charge here and I will do what I want. You don’t have to be a part of it, fine, but I will find somebody else who will.” She honestly hadn’t expected him to resist like this. She got out of bed and stormed off to the wardrobe to find a robe.

A dark look flashed over his face. He’d never said that he was jealous, but he was sulky as hell when other men propositioned her. “Please, Nora—”

“Don’t you _Nora_ me—”

“ _It could kill you_.” He fell back against the bed, frustrated. When she didn’t respond, he dared a look at her. “I mean… Boss, the odds aren’t good. You’ve seen how many of our gals don’t make it when they get knocked up out here. I… we, Nuka-World needs you, and if something goes wrong, we just don’t have the infrastructure to fix it.”

Nora sat on the edge of the bed, scrutinizing him. It was rare enough for him to challenge her, and especially to acknowledge their failings as an organization. He was a proud man, after all.

“I hear what you’re saying, and it’s nothing I haven’t considered, but it’s still my choice.” She leaned against the wall and extended an arm, and after a beat, he fit himself against her side. 

“Gage, have you considered what happens after me?”

“...’scuse me?”

“For Nuka-World. There’s going to be a point where I get too old to go around bashing skulls. I want someone who can take over.”

Gage took a deep breath, considering his words, and exhaled slowly. “There’s easier ways to find a successor. Fuck, I found you, didn’t I?”

She nudged him firmly by the neck, and he followed easily, resting his head in her lap while she petted at him.

She didn’t think she could take eye contact for this.

“I never told you this. Remember how I mentioned I was married a long time ago?”

“Yeah, and he died.” Gage froze. “Wait… shiiit, did the two of you—”

“We had a baby. This was a very long time ago, Gage. Over 200 years ago. There’s a lot I haven’t told you.”

Silence, then, “You know? I’m not surprised. I’ve been trying to figure out what’s so weird about you for _years_.”

Nora couldn’t help a laugh. Gage always did find a way to surprise her. “It would be a lie to say that’s the only weird thing about me.”

“Maybe so.” Gage sighed against her thigh and rolled to look up at her. “Look, Boss, you’re right. It’s a fucked up thing to do to yourself, but yeah, I don’t get to decide that for you. Just… can I think about it? I don’t think too good with you ridin’ my dick, literally or figuratively.”

She giggled and gave his rump a pat. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Alright. Hey, either way? We’re good.”

Gage barked a laugh and hopped off the bed to find his clothes. “I’d hope so. Hate to have to kill you now.”

“Mm, yeah, kinda invested by this point.”

He lingered by the bed for a moment. “...Yeah, guess we are. Goodnight, Boss.”

She woke up to hot breath in her ear, rough hands on her thighs, and a stiff poke to her hip. “You want me to fuck a baby into ya, Boss? Couldn’t stop thinking about it last night. You’d be so goddamn hot.”

Nora groaned and pressed back against him, still sleepy. “Mrr?”

Gage huffed a sigh and nipped at her throat. “You’re great at mornings.”

She grunted.

“Want me to go?”

She grabbed his hand to keep him close and rubbed her ass against him. “Do it.” —maybe would have been more powerful if she hadn’t yawned right after, but if her morning breath offended him, he wasn’t complaining.

He pulled her robe aside and lined himself up, shuddering hard as she pushed herself back against him.

It wasn’t rough, it wasn’t fast, and it was threatening to break her in ways she hadn’t ever considered. Gage reached a hand around to palm her clit, and she whimpered as it started to get too goddamn real.

“Still with me, Boss?” He nipped at her earlobe, and fuck, since when did that feel so good?

“Y-yeah.” She bucked against his hand, gasping with the effort, and he ground down against her.

“Last chance to back out. Fuck, I’ve wanted this for so… so long, wanted to fuckin’ _own_ you.”

“You’re an idiot,” she groaned. Against her best judgement, it was hot to hear. “You won’t own shit.”

“Man can dream.” He bit into her neck, sharp and vicious, and she cried out. “Gage, what— fuck!”

He buried himself deep, shuddering hard as he came inside the Overboss, holy shit. He held her tight as he rode it out, dick twitching as wave after wave of bad decisions shot inside her.

When he tried to pull out, Nora grabbed his hand and pressed herself back against him. “Stay.”

He huffed a laugh and reached around to rub at her clit. “Sure. You get off on this, don’t you, Boss? Taking it raw. Fuck knows I’ve wanted to get my dick in you from the beginning, but I never thought you’d be so hot for it.”

She ground into his hand with a growl, clamping tight around his spent prick. “If you’re gonna be like this, I will find someone else to do this. Bet there’s no shortage of men who’d donate for me— hmm, morning and night, at least.”

Gage pinched her clit, and she moaned despite herself. “Too late for that. Shot right in you— and I’m gonna do it again and again until you get what you want.” She arched hard against him, tense, and he murmured, “—and I will murder the next motherfucker who so much as looks at you funny while I’m gettin’ you there.”

The force of her climax was hell on his oversensitive body, but he worked her through it until she collapsed away from him.

A trickle of come was leaking out of her. He swept it up with a pair of fingers and worked them back into her, nothing gentle about it this time, until she was arching up hard and screaming out and letting every son of a bitch in Nuka-World know what she was doing.

He pulled his fingers back, caught her tired gaze, and licked them clean. She chuckled softly and cured towards him, indulging in a rare, cuddly moment. “We’re gonna have to have some words about all that possessive shit.”

“All talk,” he demurred, reaching to pet her hair with his clean hand. “It’s a lie to say I want to see you with someone else, but… fuck, Boss, I know where I stand. I’m the guy who tells you what you want to hear when you want to feel dirty.”

She grinned against his chest. “So if I went out there and took thirty dicks and came back here to you…?”

“Suppose I’d be busy cleaning that out of you so you could get something good out of it later. Those clowns don’t know how to make you feel good.” He pressed his lips to her forehead, dangerously close to a kiss, but gave her a wet lick instead.

She recoiled, somewhere between horrified and amused. “I take it all back, you’re a terrible influence and it’s an injustice for you to have anything to do with my kid. Hopefully.”

He stretched on his back, laughing deep and fondly. “I coulda told you I’d make terrible kids. You chose this.”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “Yeah, I don’t regret it. It’s… I’m not a young woman, Gage, and it’s not likely to be… fast. Or easy. Think you’ll still want this?”

“For as long as it takes, and for as long as you’ll have me.” He stretched an arm in invitation, and she eased herself against his side. “Besides, ain’t no particular trouble to have a gorgeous, talented woman desperate for your cock.”

“Watch yourself, asshole.” She punctuated it with a yawn.

He hugged her just closer, mind reeling with… excitement? Fear? But oddly comfortable in his own skin for once.

“Yes, Boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was previously posted in a collection of Kinktober prompts. The following chapters are scheduled as the 13th and 21st prompts.


End file.
